


Racing Hearts and Rising Hemlines

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: "Don’t you think it’s a little too revealing?”“It's definitely revealing,” Lydia replied, her voice sultry and sweet. “But that's the point. You're a vixen, Kira. It’s time to embrace that."





	Racing Hearts and Rising Hemlines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kira/Lydia + "The skirt is short on purpose."

Kira looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. Her face reddened as her eyes drifted over the outfit she was wearing. Lydia had picked it out for her to try on. She wasn’t used to showing this much skin.

“Kira, open the door. I want to see how it looks,” Lydia said as she knocked on the dressing room door.

“I don't know about this,” Kira replied, pulling at the clothes trying to cover herself more.

“Kira, please,” Lydia asked again. “If you're not going to come out, at least let me in there with you.”

Letting out a small sigh, Kira walked over to unlock the door and carefully opened it. Lydia then let herself in and closed the door behind her.

Lydia’s eyes raked over Kira. If she had been wearing a bra that day, it would be showing thanks to the deep, plunging neckline of her top. The thin, loose straps of the tank top were beginning to slide off of her shoulder, exposing even more skin. The short skirt tightly hugged her curves. A ton of dirty thoughts ran through her head as Lydia drank in her view of her stunning girlfriend.

Kira nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Don’t you think it’s a little too revealing?”

“It's definitely revealing,” Lydia replied, her voice sultry and sweet. “But that's the point. You're a vixen, Kira. It’s time to embrace that.”

Kira took another look at her reflection. “I don’t know. I think the skirt may be a little too short.”

“The skirt is short on purpose,” Lydia replied, coming up behind Kira. She stealthily slipped her hand down between Kira’s legs, rubbing small circles against her panties. “If the skirt wasn’t short, I wouldn’t be able to be this.”

Kira let out a small moan and leaned back against her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together. She could feel a wetness pooling between her legs. She let out a soft gasp when Lydia hooked a finger under her panties and pushed them to the side.

Lydia slowly slid her finger along Kira’s slit. Her touch was featherlight, just barely there as it ghosted along her skin, and sent chills down Kira’s back.

Lydia smirked when she saw Kira’s reaction. She continued with her soft touch method as she traced around Kira’s clit. Kira whimpered in response.

“Shh,” Lydia whispered as stopped caressing Kira’s clit. Her hand still remained between Kira’s legs but all movement ceased. “We have to be quiet if you want me to continue. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

The possibility of being caught excited Kira in a way she never expected. Just the mere thought of it made her wet. Kira turned to face Lydia, giving her girlfriend a better angle and view. “I’ll be quiet. Please don't stop.”

“Good,” Lydia said as she resumed stroking Kira’s clit. She knew just how to tease her girlfriend.

Kira bit her lip to suppress another whimper. She wrapped her arms around Lydia’s neck for support. Kira whispered, “Lydia, I need more.”

Lydia ran two of her fingers along Kira’s slit on last time before slipping inside her. Kira gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly adjusted. She was so wet Lydia’s fingers moved with ease, slowly pumping in and out of Kira.

Kira soon found herself grinding down on Lydia’s fingers, trying to relieve the pressure, but Lydia remained steady with her tempo gradually increasing speed. The thin strap of the shirt slid off her shoulder, exposing even more skin. Lydia leaned in and placed a trail of kisses along Kira’s collarbone and shoulder.

Eventually it became too much for Kira. She crowded in close and buried her face in the crook of Lydia’s neck, kissing on the delicate skin. Kira bit down onto her neck to suppress a moan when she felt the pressure become too much.

Lydia took that as a challenge and increased her speed once again. She alternated between fingering her and massaging her clit. Lydia worked to pull orgasm after orgasm out of her girlfriend. Kira’s attempts to remain quiet quickly diminished after her first orgasm. It was a wonder that no one heard them.

After her fourth orgasm, Lydia slowly her pace and eventually came to a stop. Kira’s legs felt like jelly. She laid limply against Lydia, letting her girlfriend support her weight, as she slowly came down off of that orgasm high.

“That was amazing,” Kira whispered breathlessly. She placed a kiss on Lydia’s neck, on the very spot she had been biting earlier, before she removed herself from her girlfriend and stood up on her own.

“What happened to being quiet?” Lydia joked as she wiped her hand off on her scarf that had been discarded earlier.

Kira smiled at her. “You know it’s impossible for me to be quiet with you, but I tried.”

Lydia laughed. “Luckily for us, the dressing room was empty. Otherwise, we would have been kicked out.”

“Yeah. My bad,” Kira joked. She watched as Lydia reached for the door. “Wait. What about you?”

Lydia looked back at her with a glint in her eye. “Get changed so we can buy that outfit. You can make it up to me when we get home.”

And with that, Lydia slipped out of the dressing room. Kira took the moment alone to take one last look in the mirror at the outfit Lydia had picked out for her. Just looking at it made her blush, thinking about what had just transpired. She had a newfound appreciation for the outfit.

Kira quickly changed back into her regular clothes before heading out to find her girlfriend again. The two girls made their way over to the registers to make their purchases before heading back to their apartment.

And when they got back home, Kira made sure to make it up to Lydia - multiple times, with multiple orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lydia x Kira square on my Teen Wolf bingo card.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
